Like We Never Loved At All
by Spobycious
Summary: What happens if Spencer Hastings moves to her best friends school? You'll find out in "Like We Never Loved At All."
1. Chapter 1

Spencer has had an amazing summer, but all the good things come to an end. She texted Aria to ask her if she wanted to come over. She got an answer really fast that she'd be over in 15 minutes or so. Aria has been her best and only friend since she had moved to Rosewood. This year would be the first one where they were in the same school. After a lot of discussions with her parents, they finally let her go to Rosewood High.

After waiting what seemed longer than half an hour, Aria arrived at Spencer's house. "Sorry I'm late, but my parents were complaining again. Anyway, are you excited for your new school?" She asked. Spencer sighed. "I guess so, I just hope that there are some nice people out there." Aria smiled. "Ofcourse, my friends are going to love you! Do you remember that time I told you that my best friend was handsome? Well, his name is Toby and i'll show you a picture, right now!" Aria took her phone out of her pocket and looked for a picture. Once she found one, she showed it to Spencer. "That's indeed one handsome guy." She said. "But I need to go." "Already?" "Yes, I am sorry, I have been here the whole summer. My parents wanted me to come home as fast as possible, because we've got school tomorrow. You probably know that." Spencer laughed along with her, while they were heading to the door. "So your mom will pick me up tomorrow?" Aria nodded. "We'll be here around 8." "See you, Ar!" "Bye Spence."

The next morning Spencer woke up around 6.30 AM. She has been thinking about that guy Aria showed her all night. He was very handsome and she was wondering if she would become friends with him. She got out of bed and chose her clothes carefully because she wanted to make a good, first impression. Then she went to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower. After she got out, she got ready for school and went downstairs for some strong coffee. She was afraid, afraid of what was coming, afraid of getting bullied again.

_Spencer was having a sleepover with her best friend, Joyce for the second time in a row. Ofcourse her parents weren't that happy about that, but she was only 11 years old so what could possibly go wrong? She was in her last year of primary school and wanted to make the best of it. She has always been a bit of a smartass and always wanted good grades. "So are we going to skype with Serena?" Joyce suggested. "You can already, I am going to get changed in the bathroom. I'll be back in just a second." She went to the bathroom and got changed, it was just then when Joyce came in with the laptop, filming how she was getting changed. _

A tear streamed down on her face, and the next followed fast. She rather didn't think about that time anymore, it was horrible.

_She got mad at Joyce. "What are you doing? Get out!" She just laughed at her. Spencer shut the door and started crying. After a while she got out of the bathroom to ask her friend what that was about. "You can see it if you want." she got as response. She took a seat next to her on the bed. She was kind of happy when she figured that you only saw her belly and not her private parts. But still, she had put it on the internet and everyone could see it. _

She heard a knock on the door and woke up from her sad thoughts. "O my god, Spence are you ok?" Spencer nodded. "I'm just going to re-do my make up very fast." It just took five minutes to get ready again. "So you're ready now?" "I think so..." She got into the car with an anxious feeling. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Aria whispered, making sure her mom didn't hear her. "Not now, I'm not ready for it." Aria understood her. After that, no one said a word anymore. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at school. "Are you ok?" Aria asked to make sure she was. "Yes." "Come, There are my friends, I'll introduce them to you." Spencer followed Aria to her friends. "Hi guys! This is Spencer, the girl I've been talking about." Everyone looked up. "Hi." She said awkwardly. "Hi." Everyone said back and then got back into their conversation with each other. "You know what? I'll see you this afternoon at lunch, I'm going to look for my class." Spencer told Aria, who gave her a worried look, but nodded after all.

"So Aria, what does she thinks about us?" Hanna asked during their first break. "I don't really know, I haven't seen her since this morning. But I do know something." Aria dropped a bomb. "Tell us about it." Toby said. " "Well, I was telling her a had a very handsome friend, who's name was Toby and then I showed her a picture." Aria winked at her best friend. He laughed, "What did she say?" "She thought I was right, that you were one very handsome guy." She saw the colour of Toby's face turn red. But she didn't know wheter that was a good or a bad sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was glad that the schoolbell rang. It was only her first day at Rosewood High and she hated it already. Aria her friends weren't really talking to her this morning, which made her feel kind of boring. She would never tell anyone, but she was really insecure about herself, probably because of her past.

_The next day at school, everyone was staring at Spencer in disgust. She runned to her class, waiting for the bell to ring. When her teacher came inside, he already knew what was up. He didn't even bother to ask her side of the story. When everyone was inside, the teacher started shouting at Serena. "Cyberbullying is one of the badest thing you can do! This school doesn't tolerate that. You've been on this school since you were 3 years old, you out of all the people inside of here should know that!" I hated the way he shouted at Serena, so I raised my hand to say something. "Excuse me sir, but we actually never skyped with Serena. Joyce made the movie all on her own." The teacher raised his eyebrows. "Is that true, Joyce?" She started crying, fake crying ofcourse. "No, I don't know what she is talking about, honest." Spencer just couldn't take it anymore, she stormed out of the class. She went to the princaple and asked him to call her mom. He didn't want to first, but he eventually did when she explained the story. Her mom arrived at school an hour later. "Sweety, what's up?" And again, she had to explain the story. Her mom was shoked and Spencer didn't know what was going to happen next. "I can't accept this, sir. I think it's for the best when I tell you that my daugther is no longer a student of this school. She will get to another one by next week. I'm sorry that this is ending this way but I don't see another solution. " The princaple nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry as well, miss Hastings." He said while he shook hands with her. There was a tear falling down on Spencer's face. "Sweety, are you ok?" Spencer was crying even more now. Once she calmed down in the car, she explained why she was crying. "I've been in this shool since I was 4, it is just hard to leave Richie and Jack behind, they were my two best friends from the very beginning... Everything is just so screwed up right now." Veronica pulled her daughter in a thight hug. "It's going to be ok, hun. You'll see them again soon, I promise." _

She headed to her locker to grab some books she needed in the afternoon. "You ready for lunch?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded. "Where is the cantine?" "Follow me." "Your wish is my command." Spencer joked, making Aria laugh. "Hi guys, I hope you don't mind that Spencer is sitting with us?" "If she is going to sit here, I'll eat my lunch at the library." And with those words, Toby left to god knows where. "Don't pay to much attention to him, I'm Hanna by the way, there is my boyfriend Caleb. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." She laughed politly. "And I'm Emily, this is my girlfriend, Alison. There's Cece, Paige, Jenna, Noel, Jason, Wren and Toby just stormed out of the room." She laughed. Spencer finally sat down. "Why did he storm out?" "Probably because you think he is hot." Alison said mean and stormed out as well, probably looking for Toby. "I'm sorry about her, she thinks she is his best friend." The girl with long, brown hair said. "You're Jenna, right?" The girl nodded. "I'm his best friend since primary school, so his real best friend." She laughed. She didn't really feel welcome at their table, she was only hoping it would get better in a few days.

Two days later, it only got worse. When she opened her twitter she saw that she had a new follower. _Toby Cavanaugh._ _Maybe he wants to be friends after all. _She followed him back, but just a second later she hated herself for doing that. _"O my god, that girl thinks I am totally hot AlisonD. What our your thoughts about that? :')" _She clicked the tweet open and saw the responses. _" TobyCavanaugh She is totally right, you are but she isn't. I mean, have you seen her, she is fugly. Haha." " AlisonD She is. Why the hell would she even tell Aria that she wants a relationship with me already, she doesn't even know me." " TobyCavanaugh that's just the funniest part, she loves you already and she doesn't even know you at all." " AlisonD Text me, I need to get ready for bed, see ya later x." _Spencer didn't realise she was in tears till now. She wondered why she was crying so much today. Those things all just brought up memories from her first two year in the school she was a student of before.

_Spencer was only in her first year, she has tried to find some friends ever since. Without any succes. Her classmates hated her for whatever the reason was and she didn't know anyone else. She was sitting with the guys, as usual. She got up when she saw someone very familiar. Lindsay. She knew her from primary school, so she decided to say hello. "Hi, Lindsay, how've you been?" She smiled. "As good as school can be I guess, what about you?" "New School, same shit." She answered, making Lindsay laugh. "Do you want to join us for lunch? I have some great friends." Spencer nodded. "That would be very nice, since I don't have anyone except those guys over there." Lindsay smiled while she walked with Spencer to her lunch table. "Guys, everyone meet my friend, Spencer." Everyone was very friendly and she had a feeling that she would become good friends with those people. There were 3 other girls and 3 boys sitting at the table. One of them started a conversation, she thought his name was Benson. She had a feeling that they would get along. Little did she knew everything was going to get fucked up. _

She sighed as she took her homework out of her bag. She decided to ask Aria why she said that I was in love with Toby, because it just didn't make sence. _"Why did you tell Toby I liked him? I never said that. -S" "I never said that either, who told you this -A?" "Nobody did, I found out on Twitter. -S" "Well, whoever it is, they are just trying to mess with you. I only told Toby that you thought he was handsome, nothing more, nothing less. -A" "Whatever Aria, I'm not sure if I should believe you. By the way, you don't have to pick me up tomorrow, I'll go by myself. -S" _She put her phone away and decided that she would go to bed, ignoring the messages and calls Aria would send her.

two months later she found herself becoming good friends with Hanna and Alison. But she wasn't sure if Alison was really her friend or not, so she was trying to be as friendly as she could be to her. Toby on the other hand, still wasn't really talknig to her, but if he did, he just insulted her in some way. "I heard the icerink is opening again tomorrow, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come as well. My friend Victor is coming, he's a guy I know from the first year in my other school."

_It has been four months since she fell in love with Benton and just a week since she told him that. He didn't take it to well. He told her that she was ugly, fat, dumb and an attentionseeker. So she took that as a clear answer, he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She's been crying on Victor's shoulder for an hour now. She has made the worst desicion in her live. She cutted herself. Something she swore she would never do. Benton wasn't the only reason, her parents were putting to much pressure on her as well and her grades were far from good. She hated her life and she wished she just was that at the moment. _

"Spenceeeer? Where on earth are you?" Hanna took her back to the present. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" "I said that I would love to join you and so did Alison, Aria, Caleb, Wren and... Toby. _Did she just hear that clear? Did she mention that Toby was coming?_ "Oh, awesome. We'll meet at 7 PM at the entrance, is that good for everyone?" They nodded. _Toby Cavanaugh was going to come as well. Awesome, just awesome. _


	3. Chapter 3: Hot and Cold

Spencer was totally ready for the evening. She dressed a bit warmer than other times, because it would be cold at the icerink. The only thing that stopped her for heading towards there, was Hanna. She promised she'd pick her up. Just then she saw a blonde girl standing by her door. "Do you want to come in or are we leaving immediatly?" Spencer asked. "I think we might leave now." "Let me just grab my bag. I'll meet you in the car." Hanna nodded and went to her car. Spencer took one last glance at the mirror. _You actually look good. _She tried to convince herself. _Wait, since when do I care about looking good._ Spencer shook those thoughts off and went to the car as well. She stepped in the front seat but wanted to step out again the minute she found out that Toby was in the back seat. "Hi." He said. Spencer raised one of her eyebrows. "So you are talking to me now?" "I always say hi." "Hi guys, can we keep it nice, please?" Hanna asked. Spencer gave Toby one last look and then focused on the view outside the window. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the icerink. "Can we just wait for Victor? He will be here in a minute, I guess." "He better hurry." Toby said. _Did that just sound jealous? No, Spencer what the hell are you even thinking about. He made it very clear he hated you with storming out the other day. _"He'll be her in a minute! And if you don't want to wait, you don't have to. You can just go inside and look for Alison, because I didn't exactly invite you." She said harsh. Toby was shoked of her reaction. "I'm sorry." She mumpled right after she yelled at him. It's just then when Victor arrived. Spencer runned fast towards him to pull him in a hug. "I missed you so much." She almost cried. Since Victor was really short, she had to bend a bit. "I missed you too! I'm so happy when we decided to come to this place." "Me too. I brought some friends, I really want you to meet them. I hope you don't mind." "I don't mind at all." He said. We went back to Toby and Hanna together. "Victor, these are Toby and Hanna. Hanna and Toby, this is my best friend Victor." Spencer said. Toby shook hands with him and Victor gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you." Victor said. "Let's go inside! The others are already there!" Spencer said. Hanna and Victor went trough the door first. Before Spencer could get in, Toby grabbed her arm. "I'll hold your hand, so you won't fall." He winked at her and went inside right after, leaving a very confused Spencer behind.

They've been iceskating for almost an hour and a half now. Spencer hasn't seen Victor since they went inside. She was kind of mad at him. When she went looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. She asked Toby as polite as possible if he could take a look in the toilet. When he came back, he told her that he wasn't in the toilet either. "Maybe there was something wrong with him. God I am such a horrible friend that I didn't saw that." She tried calling him once again. But again, no answer. "I think I'm going to look outside for him." Spencer said. "We'll come with you." Toby said, getting a weird look from Hanna and Spencer. "Ok... I guess." Spencer said awkwardly after 5 minutes. Hanna went looking for Caleb and went to the changing room with Spencer and Toby. They took their iceskates off and just then Spencer remembered that one of her shoes was in Victors bag. She couldn't find his bag either, so she decided to go outside with one shoe. "You check out that side of the parking lot." Spencer said to Hanna and Caleb, pointing to the left side. "And I'll chek the right side." "hmhm, and what am I going to do?" Toby said. "You can do whatever you want." Spencer said. "They are fighting like a married couple." Hanna laughed with Caleb, getting an eye roll from Spencer and Toby. "Fine, you can come with me." "God, the floor is cold." Spencer complained. "Hop on my back." "What?" "Hop on my back." He said once again. She hopped on his back awkwardly. _Such a gentlemen. _Suddenly her phone started to ring. "Can you put me down please?" Toby did what she asked for. "Hello?" Spencer said. "Hi, it's Victor where are you?" Spencer filled with anger. "Where am I? I am outside! I've been looking for you for the last hour and you ask me where I,I am? Haha, you are so funny. Now get outside and give me my shoe. Because we are going to drink something in the pub." She put of her phone and went inside for her shoe. "Thank you." She said mean and walked away. "Let's get something to drink." When they arrived upstairs - where the pub was- they saw the others already sitting there. Toby took the last seat, so Spencer was still standing. _He clearly wasn't the gentlemen she thought he was. _He pulled her on his lap. _What the hell._ Her heart started racing very fast and her cheeks were turning very red. She tried to hide it under her hair, but Aria, Emily and Hanna already noticed it. The night passed by to fast. Spencer actually had a great time, she even exchanged numbers with Toby! He wasn't that bad after all. Her parents picked her up and she wasn't even for five minutes in her car, before she got a text from _him. _"_I had a great time last night, thank you! X - T." _Spencer her smile grew. "_I had a great one as well, leaving the drama out of it, ofcourse. Sorry about that, I didn't want to ruin the night. -S" _She didn't end her text with a kiss, because she still wasn't sure if Toby was really friendly to her or not. She thought about the first time she came to this icerink with her former friends.

_She saw Kelly, Benton and Victor standing outside, waiting for her. She just got into a discussion with her parents about her grades again. They didn't want to drive her anymore, so she had to come by bicycle. "I'm sorry I'm late guys, I'll tell you everything another time. Let's have some fun now." She explained. It was a friday night, which means that there were always many people out there. But it was cool, you always got to know someone new. There was also always a DJ, which made the iceskating even more cool. They've been on the icerink for an hour now, just when Spencer wanted to check on her phone, she fell over someone. But jumped up when she saw she fell on top of Benton. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" He laughed. "No, but you should really look out more, clumsy." She laughed along with him. _

She never really thought about it, but she really had some very good memories there. And she just made a new one again. Her phone popped up for the second time. _"It's ok, Spence." _She stopped reading the message when she realised he called her Spence. She smiled like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Her mom asked when she got out of the car, realising she was home. "Nothing, just an inside joke." Veronica looked suspisious at her daugther, but didn't pay any other attention to it. She read the rest of the message. "_It wasn't your fault, it was victors. I think I'm going to bed right now, I'm really tired so I need my rest. Goodnight, beautiful. Xxx -T" _Spencer sat shoked on her bed. _DID HE JUST CALL ME BEAUTIFUL. _"OMG HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL." She shouted. She waited five mintues to calm down and then replied. "Ok, see you around. Goodnight, Toby ;) x -S"


	4. Chapter 4: There's a possiblity

**A/N Special thanks to aliarguid for the review! To give you a respons: I was thinking about putting some more flashbacks about her friend in some chatpers. BUT! Her past will have some influences on her future (With or without Toby) So that's clear. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter & review if you want because you would make me very happy. I'm sorry that I updated this once again, but I just discovered that you guys couldn't see my a/n. Next chapter is coming tonight by the way. xoxo **

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since Spencer went iceskating with her friends. Toby has been texting her ever since. He would text her goodmorning and kiss her goodbye over the phone. They had just kind of become inseparable. Spencer turned around to see what time it was. She groaned. 6:30 AM. School didn't start until 8:30, so she still had 2 hours to get ready. Suddenly her phone tighted up. She didn't had to look who it was, because she knew it was Toby. "<em>Goodmorning, sunshine." <em>She laughed. _"I am everything except that right now. I just woke up and I look like crap ;)" _She got out of her bed and chose her clothes_. "I don't believe you, liar. So can I walk you to school today?" _Spencer jumped out of happiness. _"Hmm... Maybe." _She teased. "_Dear, sweet, beautiful Spencer, would you give me the pleasure of walking to school with you?" _"_Ok. Can you make it at 7:45? I'll make you some breakfast then." "Sounds good, see you in an hour, beautiful."_

Just an hour later Toby arrived at Spencer's. He saw her standing in the kitchen. He got in very quitly and scared her from behind. She slapped him right across the face. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Toby, I didn't realise it was you. Are you ok?" He looked angry at first, but then bursted in to laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked. "You should have seen your face." She looked a bit hurt. "I'm sorry." He apoligized immediately. "Eat your egg or we're going to be late for school." "Yes, master." He said while eating his egg as fast as he could. "You ready?" She asked while taking her bag. Toby nodded. They talked about everything and nothing. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a messages from Aria. "Fuck!" "What's wrong?" A worried Toby asked. "Did I say that out loud? That's so embarissing. Aria was going to pick me up today, I totally forgot." They bursed in laughter. "I'm going to text her that some boy interupted my plans." "That must be some really bad guy." "Yeah he is, he is the same guy who called me ugly a while ago." Showing that she still didn't forget what he said a month or two ago. "I don't think I ever said sorry about that, so.. I am really sorry about it." Spencer looked down. "It's ok, when they call you a lot like that, you get used to it." She said with tears in her eyes. She was glad when she saw that they arrived at school. There was an awkward silence between them. They both sighed relieved when they saw their friends coming towards them. "Why were you guys walking to school together?" Wren asked. _Riiiing._ _Saved by the bell. _Spencer thought. She runned to her class as fast as possible. She sighed as she realised that she had the first class, which was history, with Toby. _I can't wait until this day to be over. _She thought.

Spencer was glad when she was finally home. The rest of the day was less awakard than the morning was. Her little niece was sitting on the island. "How was your day?" She asked. "I guess it was just fine. What about yours?" "Good." Spencer's niece was only 3 and a half, so she didn't talk to well yet. "Hi Spence." She turned around and saw her 2 other little nieces standing over there. Well they weren't exactly her nieces because they were the daughters of her older niece her boyfriend. "I got some good news for you." "Tell me about it." I said. "I won 4 tickets to the themepark. It's the most childish one, but you still have some things for older people. Since we've got a year ticket to that park we decided that you could have those 4 tickets. " Spencer smiled. _I know excatly who I'm going to take with me. _"Wow, thanks! It may be the most childish themepark but still, thanks."

After her nieces were gone, she waited for her mom and dad to ask them if they wanted to go with her. Since she was only 14, they wouldn't let her go alone. After hours of waiting and texting Toby, without saying anything yet, her parents finally came home. She waited a few more minutes before dropping the question. "Ok, Spencer what is it that you want to ask?" Veronica asked. "Well- How'd you know I wanted to ask you something?" "I've known you for 14 years, If I didn't know by know, than wow." She laughed. Spencer told the whole story and waited for an answer. Veronica laughed. "Wait a second, I'll check when we can go." "SO THAT IS A YES?" "That's a maybe, it depends on my time." She said, taking her planning. "We could go the 27th december, is that ok with you?" Spencer nodded. "But who are you going to take with you?" Her mom asked. "If it's ok with you, I would really love to take Toby. He's this guy I met on school." "How old is he? What does he look like? What does he study?" "He is a year older than me so, 15 years old. He looks like every normal guy in our school. He studies the same as me." "Good, tell him that we would love him to join us. And by the way, Melissa is coming with us as well, she has a year ticket so she can just join us without any problem." Spencer just nodded, she wasn't thrilled about the fact, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin the day already.

Toby had been studying for 3 hours now, he got tired of it and throw his books somewhere on the ground. He had good parents but they were a bit to pushy sometimes. If he didn't study for more than 2 hours, they would freak out. Just like they would if he had a grade that wasn't at least a seven. He sighed. As he sat down on the couch, he texted Spencer. Today has been kind of akward, but he wanted to fix things. "_Finished with studying yet?" "I didn't have to do anything today so I guess I am ready. What about you?" "Just ready. Studied for 3 hours, my parents are just so strict." "Oh, I hope that that fact doesn't affect what I am going to ask you now..." "What is it?" "Well one of my nieces won tickets to the themepark and I was wondering if you wanted to join me. My parents are ok with it, suprisingly enough." _Toby laughed at the last part of her message. She was always so sarcastic. _"__I'll ask them tonight, ok?" _He didn't get an answer back, so he decided to watch some tv.

The days past by and before they all knew, their exams were just a week away. It was a normal wednesday afternoon. Since they had only four hours school, the students could study the rest of the afternoon. But that wasn't exactly what Spencer was planning to do. She called Hanna to come over. They had become really close lately. She would be there any minute. Spencer made some strong coffee for the both of them. She felt kind of bad, because ever since she had become good friends with Hanna and the other girls, she kind of forgot about Aria. She didn't have any more time to think about it because Hanna was already standing in her kitchen. "Well, hello to you too, Han." Spencer laughed. "You said I should act like I'm home, so that's what I am doing." Before Spencer could say anything, Hanna dropped another question. "Soooo Tobias and you." Spencer her eyes widnend. "What about it?" "Come one, don't play dumb because you're the smartest from us two." "There is nothing going on, Han." "I don't believe you. He seems kind of into you and you seem to like him as well." "Han, why would a guy like Toby fall for a girl like me?" Hanna started to sum up things. "You're smart, beautiful, gorgeous, friendly, sarcastic, funny, but most of all, you are you, and that's what makes you special." Spencer just changed the subject.

_Was there really a chance that a guy like Toby liked a girl like her? Could he even handle the fact that she was broken inside? But most of all, could she make herself so vurnerable again? _


End file.
